


Savage But Soft

by Moonshine210



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Cutesy, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Kinda suggestive..., M/M, Why Did I Write This?, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: (CRACK SHIPPING WARNING)Noah secretly forms a relationship with the homeschool boy, Ezekiel, despite everyone else's opinion. Will their love persevere?
Relationships: Ezekiel/Noah
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

After Lindsay's elimination, Noah sat along with his fellow teammates in the first class. He gazed out the window, waiting for everybody else to fall asleep since it was getting dark out. Noah took another sip of his coffee, his second coffee actually. On his lap, was one of the baskets full of treats.   
  
Alejandro, who was curiously looking at Noah, knew that the bookworm didn't like sweets one bit. He had to admit, he was curious why he had it with him. In fact, Noah seems to disappear on several occasions, Alejandro would sometimes wake up to find Noah gone, but the know-it-all seems to return in a hasty way. Noah would even bring food with him when he left.   
  
Standing up, the Spaniard went over to the other boy, sitting next to him and asked politely, "Mi amigo, what is troubling you?"  
  
Alejandro could see Noah's face in the reflection of the window warp into a scowl as he waspishly replied, "Nothing that concerns you, _Al_."   
  
The Spaniard huffed at his nickname, but remained cool, "I was just asking, Noah. You disappear without telling anyone and return in the morning as if you were in a hurry."  
  
Noah knew someone would ask him that kind of question, so he had a good lie he came up with, "I just don't like hearing other people snore. My family back home were very loud, so sleeping alone is much more... nicer. And I worry that you might have to come looking for me."  
  
Alejandro blinked. To him, that made some sense. "Well then, do continue to sleep peacefully." He said as he stood up and left Noah alone.   
  
Noah mentally let out a sigh of relief, it felt like his heart was beating out of control, but he calmed it down. The plane now flying over the clouds, revealing the pool of stars in the night sky, the moon full and glowing. Noah only hoped that someone in particular was watching too.

* * *

The bookworm yawned, hearing the rest of his team and the other team asleep, with Owen snoring and drooling. After making sure absolutely no one was awake, Noah stood up with his treat-filled basket and made his way out of first class. He closed the door behind him and through the dark, found the stairs down to the cargo hold. Looking down, he noticed a gray and white rat sniffing at his sneaker; but he was only relived. It was the rat he nicknamed 'Einstein'.   
  
Slowly, he stepped downstairs, noticing a camera near him. However, the red light wasn't on, indicating that it was off. Noah looked around the room as he stepped off the stairs. All was quiet, only the sounds of small paws pattering on the floor was heard. Noah didn't like the fact that he was scared. He had been down here several times, perhaps it was just the silence or the dark. He was used to living in a loud household after all.   
  
"Zeke? Are you here?" He called out, his voice echoing slightly, making him clutch the basket tighter.   
  
A low growling was heard behind him, but Noah didn't need to look to know who it was. But he turned around anyways to face a teen his age, with grayish green skin, tangled brown hair, and a set of now sharp teeth.   
  
_Ezekiel._  
  
Noah barely noticed that he subconsciously dropped the basket as the now feral boy approached him, his dull blue eyes gleaming in the dark. His heart raced again. He hasn't visited Ezekiel in two days, so Noah was sure that left a sour taste in the homeschool's mouth.   
  
When Ezekiel got close, he sniffed the bookworm, who remained frozen. The tensity in the air faded as Ezekiel gave Noah a cheerful smile, letting out weird purring-like noises while hugging Noah tightly. Noah beamed a bit and hugged the feral boy back. He carefully stroked Zeke's hair, not caring how rough and unkempt it was.   
  
"Oh Zeke, I knew you'd never forget about me," Noah whispered softly. Ezekiel responded by lightly nipping on his throat, making Noah moan a little. He liked how affectionate Zeke can be.   
  
Noah didn't even think about the basket of food as Ezekiel pinned him down and began kissing his neck, chin, and collar bone. The bookworm closed his eyes, letting the homeschool do what he wants. Still, without removing his toque, Noah petted Ezekiel's neck and hair as the feral boy continued giving his mate more affection.   
  
After a few minutes, Noah finally remembered the food basket and showed it to Ezekiel, who simply wolfed it down, with the rats nibbling on the crumbs. All the bookworm did was sit and watch, since mentioned beforehand, he didn't like sweets and he already ate something before he left.   
  
The soft smile on Noah's face faded when he remembered how all this happened. Chris unfairly kicking the homeschool out out of the plane, his team eliminating him first for the second time, and everybody else not caring enough to even search for Ezekiel. There were times Ezekiel would sneak up on board, but Noah never spoke up about it. Perhaps it was just his emotions getting the better of his thoughts, but Noah felt it was right keeping the homeschool here.   
  
If only he didn't become the feral boy he was now.   
  
Noah's thoughts were interuppted when he felt a tongue lick his cheek. The know-it-all turned to face Zeke, who was panting slightly like a dog, probably done eating. Or maybe Ezekiel noticed his solemn expression. Noah lowered his head a bit, not looking at Zeke. Ezekiel slightly tilted his head in confusion, why was Noah so sad?  
  
"Oh Zeke..." Noah mumbled, "I wish Chris didn't kick you out early..."  
  
Ezekiel did acknowledge what he was saying, but didn't respond. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Noah wrapped his arms around the feral boy's neck desperately, ignoring the awful stench emitting from him.   
  
"It's not fair, homeschool, it's just not fair..."  
  
Noah wasn't the type to cry, but he couldn't help it this time. He buried his face into the shoulder of his lover, his small tears staining the fabric of the old jacket. Ezekiel's hands stroked his back as Noah silently cried. They only stayed like that for a few minutes until Noah stopped, wiping his eyes clean of tears and stared at the homeschool dead in the eye.   
  
"I'm gonna make sure Chris pays for this," Noah vowed, "Got that?"  
  
Ezekiel let out a happy growl before pouncing on the know-it-all again, making him laugh a bit in response.   
  
The two lovers curled up, laying on the floor and hugging each-other tightly. Ezekiel continued to show affection, nipping Noah's ear or cheekbone every so often, and Noah keeping him close, wanting to stay like this forever. He hoped the rest of the world would disappear, so it could only be just the two of them.  
  
Noah knew he should've quit Total Drama a long time ago, but he also he knew that it also mean that he wouldn't meet Ezekiel, whom he felt sorry for. And after all that has happened to him and Ezekiel, he couldn't help but thank Chris for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah was getting worried. He hadn't seen Ezekiel in a few days. He had looked around the cargo yesterday, but didn't find his secret lover. A dreaded thought had come to mind. Did Chris, Chef, or one of the interns find Zeke and tossed him out? Do they even know about their relationship? But that didn't make sense. Every-time Noah would visit Ezekiel, the cameras would be off, since Chris wouldn't be airing an episode. And heaven forbid that they recorded two boys cuddling... or even more than that.   
  
However, Noah still manage to keep quiet about it, despite his silent panic. He nearly got kidnapped by Jack the Ripper and had to be rescued by Owen. Owen of all people. Not that Owen was bad, he was his best friend, but it was a little embarrassing how he did, and Noah was glad Ezekiel didn't see that.   
  
All that really mattered was that they caught the Ripper, right?

* * *

"Sweet!" Owen chirped as he dragged the sack behind him, "Everybody's okay!"  
  
"Yep, everyone's fine!" Heather retorted with a nervous smile, "You guys were so stupid to be worried." Unfortunately, that caused the contestants standing near her to give her a death glare. However, Alejandro seemed to be paying attention to someone else.   
  
"But it was reassuring to see _some_ were concerned," Alejandro growled, glaring at Noah.   
  
Noah was taken aback, "You were watching... everything?"  
  
Alejandro's glare gave him his answer.   
  
Noah's heart started to beat out of his chest. Oh no. That meant Alejandro knew that Noah didn't trust him.  
  
"Wow..." The bookworm rubbed the back of his head in awkwardness, "That's... awkward."  
  
"Like an eel dipped in _grease_ ," Alejandro replied venomously.   
  
Noah let out a nervous and forced chucked, "Where I'm from, that's a compliment! Tough neighborhood..."  
  
The Spaniard rolled his eyes, clearly not buying whatever excuse he had.   
  
"But hey! We caught the Ripper type guy!" Noah nervously announced as Owen lifted the sack from the shape to reveal an old man wearing a cape.   
  
Everyone else gasped, "Old Man Jenkins?!"  
  
However, Chris walked over pulled off the mask, revealing to be Ezekiel.   
  
Everyone else gasped again, "Ezekiel?!"  
  
Noah stood still, his eyes wide with shock and horror, even tearing up. He hadn't seen Ezekiel in so long, but now he knew why. He remained frozen, unaware of Alejandro staring at him in bewilderment.   
  
Ezekiel let out a angry growl at the host before Chef walked over to Chris's side, "Found him livin' in the cargo hold. Homeschooling with the rats."  
  
"I was gonna let him back in the game if he could avoid getting captured," Chris simply said before shrugging, "but since he could not..." He snapped his fingers.   
  
But before Chef could even grab him, Noah snapped back to reality and shouted, "NO! You can't!"  
  
Everyone stared at the bookworm in surprise. Alejandro only looked more confused and suspious.   
  
Chris raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Why is that?"  
  
Noah tried to think of a well thought-out answer, but what he sputtered out was, "W-Well, he did manage to capture almost everyone. And wow, even hiding in the cargo hold for all this time, you gotta admit, that's a lot of dedication!"  
  
He smiled nervously to the other contestants, but nearly shuddered from their weirded out, confused, and even disgusted faces. Even Owen was little put-off. He knew they had somehow figured out what was really going on. Some part of him enlightened a little as he saw Ezekiel perk up when he said that. He knew he would always defend Ezekiel, always.  
  
As Chef continue to stare, Chris put a finger up to his chin in consideration, "Hmm... maybe... not!" He grinned.   
  
Noah's heart practically shattered. Tears began welling up as Chef grabbed Ezekiel and carried him over to an opened exit. The bookworm tried to run over and help, but Chris grabbed him by the back of his sweatervest.  
  
"ZEKE! NO!" Noah cried out, struggling and reaching out for the feral boy.   
  
Ezekiel tried to struggle too, letting out panicked growls. All was in vain as Chef threw him out, a loud scream could be heard over the pounding wind.   
  
Noah stopped, staring at the exit as the screaming faded. He sniffled, not wanting to look back towards the other contestants, feeling their judgmental stares. The rest of the conversation was a blur as Noah realized one thing.   
  
He was screwed. 

* * *

Noah already knew what to expect. After the last hour of nothing but sobbing his eyes out and staying away from his teammates, he knew what was going to happen. It was as if the world was punishing him.   
  
_"Why God, why are you doing this to me?!"_ he had screamed to himself a while ago, _"All I've done is fall in love! What's so wrong about that?!"_  
  
With his eyes red and puffy, Noah sat next to Owen, who looked worried to see him so miserable. Alejandro, Tyler and their new team member, Duncan were still glowering at him.   
  
"And with three votes against him, Noah-" Chris started, but was interuppted when Noah stood up.   
  
"I know," He growled, "They don't want me here." Noah went over and grabbed the parachute out of Chris's hand.  
  
The host was a little startled, but was pleased nonetheless. Noah turned back to face his teammates, feeling somewhat relived to see Owen's sad expression. At least someone was sad to see him gone.   
  
"And I certainly don't want to be here, with that... _eel_ there," Noah said quietly. Alejandro gave him an smirk. Looking down, Noah saw what was laid before him and sighed.   
  
_Oh Ezekiel,_ he thought sadly, _I'm so sorry... I tried... but I couldn't..._  
  
And he leapt, screaming as he fell towards the Earth below him.   
  
Unfortunately, he didn't see who was sitting on the plane's wheel, watching his mate fall. Ezekiel held on as he looked on in misery, knowing what had happened. Looking up, he saw the door of the exit close.   
  
Ezekiel stared for a moment, before letting out an angry snarl, saliva seeping from his lips. By now, he didn't care if he was kicked out, as long as he could be with Noah, but now that he was gone, probably never to see him again?  
  
... Chris was going to pay... 


End file.
